saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SAO Fanon Timeline
---- DO NOT ADD TO THE TIMELINE SPOILERS OF WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN IN YOUR STORY This timeline is a list of events that have occurred in multiple story lines. For the main Sword Art Online timeline, click here. 1999 July 5th *César Martínez is born. 2000 July 21st *Iskandar is born. 2001 November 12th *Knight is born. 2002 June 15th *Gawain is born. 2003 July 19th *Yamato is born. Unknown Date *Grimm is born. 2004 March 17th *Riley MacKenna is born. June 14th *Ishi is born. August 23rd *Misaki is born. 2005 April 2nd *Avro is born. 9th *Agravaine is born. May 18th *Sakura is born. July 12th *Trinity is born. 14th *Jocelyne D’Arcy is born. December 21st *Asuka is born. 2007 February 16th *Snow is born. July 5th *Spada is born. August 1st *Gawn is born. 7th *Cheryl is born. 17th *Galant is born. 29th *Dagonet is born. October 31st *Diana is born. December 7th *Guinevere is born. 2008 January 7th *Lance is born. February 9th *Galahad is born. April 7th *Elicia is born. May 5th *Percival is born. June 15th *Tristan is born. July 7th *Bors is born September 12th *Ruca is born. October 7th *Kirigaya Kazuto is born. 17th *Kana is born. 2022 March 1st *Alpha testing for Sword Art Online begins. 10th *Alpha testing ends. July 17th *Galant and Guinevere begin a romantic relationship October *Galant and his friends obtain the NerveGear and the game SAO thanks to Galahad's Father. November 6th *Sword Art Online begins. *The Royal Knights are formed. 10th *'Events of Sword Art Online: Last Light begin.' 19th *The Events of Sword Art Online Infinite begins. December 7th * The Guardians of Darkness are formed by Kamui. 19th *Skeith is found and contained for the first time by Majora. 20th *Pendragon Court is founded by Knight. 29th *'Beginning of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes'. *The Royal Knights fight in the 4th floor against Sand Mercenaries. *The Royal Knights temporarily allied themselves with The Army. 30th *The Royal Knights participate in the 4th floor boss battle. *Galant deals the last attack on Belphegor, the rage king. He gains the Balmung Blade as a bonus. 2023 January 13th *The Seekers of Truth guild is formed. February 18th *Majora is killed by Yamato. 19th *Release of Ak██h█ by Yamato back into Aincrad. *'Events of Sword Art Online: Last Light end.' 21nd *Apparition of Cerdic. *Battle against the 25th floor boss. ALC suffers major casualties and are forced to return to the 1st floor. 22nd *The Royal Knights are sent on their last mission for The Army, to rescue Thinker one of the leaders of the Army. 23rd *Cerdic begins the campaign south, towards londinium and capturing the Army's leaders. 24th *The Royal Knights arrive to the village were the leaders of the Army are. *They found Elicia and Silica on the outsides of the village, and rescue them. *They begin travelling to the south, and are traped between Cerdic's wall and his horde of pictons. 25th *Attack on Cerdic wall. Lose for the Royal Knights. *Cerdic's army arrives to the ridge. *The Royal Knights attack their camp, they are ambushed and fall back. *Fight between Galant and Lance. *A snow storm hits the ridge. 26th *The storm leaves seven dead at the mountine. *Second attack at Cerdic's wall: victory for the Royal Knights. *They continue path to Londanium. *Cynric and 100 of his men are sent to kill the players. *The players rest at night. 27th *The player continue on theri way south. *The royal Knights and Elicia face the forces of Cynric. *Dagonet sacrifices himself, to save his friends. *The Royal Knights arrive to Londinium and end relationships with The Army. *Funeral of Dagonet. *Reunion bettwen Kob and the Royal Knights. 28th *Boss Raid party Reunion helds place. *Boss battle of the 26 floor. *Theokeler is defeated by Cerdic. *Galant battles and is defeated in a One vs One duel with Cerdic. *Galahad is Killed by Cerdic. March 1st *Creaton of the Royal Knights United Player Army. 7th *'Events of Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades begin.' *Ishi meets Asuka. *Yu kills three beta testers along with Yukiko and Caius who join to form the Personal Assassination Guild. 8th *Ishi's first encounter with Yamato. 11th *Ishi begins training Asuka April 3rd *Ishi meets Claire. 8th *Ishi kills Ifrit during a quest for Asuka. 10th *Ishi is sent by Pendragon Court to find the player killer Soryu for information on Skeith. *Soryu is killed by Yamato. 17th *Renia kills 45 players after a virus enters her NerveGear and she becomes mentally unstable. 25th *Ishi initiates Kana and Diana into Pendragon Court. 28th *Ishi's first encounter with Skeith. 29th *Ishi and Asuka head to Ravenwing to investigate Skeith. *Ishi meets and fights Snow. 30th *Ishi and Asuka find The Chronicler. *Ishi and Asuka travel to Snowpeak Castle to retrieve The Chronicler's lost possession. *Ishi and Asuka return to The Chronicler with his lost artifact. May 7th *The Personal Assassination Guild is made public to Sword Art Online players. 14th *Pendragon Court enlists the Army of the King into their forces. *Ishi discovers his true potential for the first time. 20th *Ishi is sent to collect Guren. *Ishi recruits Guren, Bedivere, and Vimana temporarily to Pendragon Court. 25th *Ishi and Misaki encounter Grimm. *Ishi and Misaki meet with Hao. July 29th *Attack of cerdics army of Goblins on a small vilage in floor 34. They take prisoners to uknown place. *Tristan and Percival are sent to follow them. 31st *The recognition team tracks the goblins and finds a fortress. August 1st *Attack of the Royal Knights and Fuurinkazan on the fortress. *Victory for the Royal Knights. 3rd *Battle of Ayres: Victory for the Royal Knights. *Lance kills Zerzogh wiht his two Katanas. *Lance gets merried with Elicia. 5th *Asuka is critically injured by Skeith, and is saved by Ishi and healed by Bedivere. *Ishi first encounters Kamui. *Asuka is kidnapped by the Guardians of Darkness. 7th *Ishi and Misaki travel to Castle Grandis to rescue Asuka. *Ishi becomes a Player Killer. *Ishi acquires Skeith. 8th *Meeting between Pendragon Court and the Royal Knights. 10th *Ishi's second meeting with Hao. *Ishi acquires Aphelion from Hephaestus. September 15th *Caius is killed by Ruca after Caius attacked Rubia. 23rd *Yukino betrays The Seekers of Truth and joins the Personal Assassination Guild. November 2nd *Spada finds the Flamberge, one of the shards of the legendary Eternal Sword. 17th *Yukiko is killed by Cheryl after she witnessed her burn a player alive in front of her. December 15th *Yukino betrays the Personal Assassination Guild and returns to the Seekers of Truth to form a plan to destroy the PAG. 20th *Attack from the RKUPA to one of the fortresses of Cerdic. 21st *The army of Cerdic begins travelling to Camlann. *Kob finds out the plans of Cerdic and comunicates to RKUPA. *The War between The Seekers of Truth and The Personal Assassination Guild begins and ends after 20 minutes with no casulties on The Seekers of Truth's side. *The Personal Assassination Guild is disbanded after all of it's members are killed or captured with Yu being the only member left. *Yu escapes the battle and goes in hiding. *Spada finds the Vorpal Sword, the other shard of the Eternal Sword. 22nd *The RKUPA beginning journey to Camlann to defend the city. 23rd *Battle at the mountains of Mederaut. *Elicia is killed by Cynric. *Duel Galant vs Lance: Galant is victorious *RYUPA arrives to the city of Camlann. *Fuurinkazan members arrive to the city, Lance is among them. *Galant assumes the entire responsability of the army, and commands his men to fall back to Myujen. Guinevere stays with him 24th *The principal commanders of RYUPA come back to also face cerdic, alongsie the other half of their army. *Battle of Camlann:Victory for the players **Gawn kills Boewolt. **Percival kills Thollbrad. **Bors kills Hagen. **Cerdic faces and kills Tristan. **Lance kills Cynric but is mortally wonded. **Galant kills Cerdic. *Lance dies. *Funeral of Lance, conmemoration of all those that died in the 13 months inside SAO. 25th *Christmas. *Disolution of the Royal Knights United Player Army. *Ishi and Misaki get back together. 31st *Formal marriage between Galant and Guinevere. *Kana and Diana return to Pendragon Court. *Silica, Clarie, Lisbeth and Fuurinkazan part ways with the Royal Knights. Unknown Dates *'Events of Sword Art Online: Snow and Bells begin.' *Snow fights Kirito in a test of strength. *Snow hands down Dual Blades to Kirito without him knowing. *Multiple attacks to fortreses of Cerdic between August and December. 2024 January 1st *Defense of Pendragon Court base in Camlann by Gawain, Misaki and Ishi. *Gawain is killed by Kamui. *Misaki is captured by Kamui. *Ishi acquires Mordred. *Ishi begins his journey to Arbiter's Grounds. 9th *Ishi arrives at Dendri and gets a horse and supplies to journey across the Harasa Desert. 10th *Ishi is impeded by a sandstorm in the desert. 12th *The sandstorm ends, and Ishi continues towards Arbiter's Grounds. *Ishi is ambushed by a group of player killers in the desert. *Ishi's horse is killed, leaving him stranded. 17th *Galant and Guinevere come back from their honnymoon. *The Royal Knights go to the dungeon to complete the Maximus Quest. *They are ambushed by Laughing Coffin, being amongst their first deaths. *Galant becomes a player killer. *Guinevere dies in the arms of Galant. *Galant faces Xaxa, Jonnhy Black, Tyrant, Annie and Jotuhn. He manages to kill the last, but is defeated by PoH. *Galant is arrested and sentenced to execution. 18th *Galant faces four gladiators in his execution. He defeats all of them. *Earning the favor of the crowd, he lives. 20th *Galant is visited by Ducard, and partially accepts to become a gladiator. *He adquires Guren from Antinomy. *He defeats Arkadios in a gladiatoral duel, earning the title of Champion of the Ludus. 21st *Ishi arrives at Arbiter's Grounds severely weakened. *Ishi is taken prisoner by The Army and taken to Aincrad's Arena. February 20th *Snow finds Claire and takes her on as daughter and apprentice. 26th *Galant faces seven of the members of the guild "Titans's Hand" in an execution. He kills all of them. *Galant finaly accepts his fate as a gladiator. *The Snow Bells are formed. 27th *Battle Ishi vs Galant in an execution. *Ishi kills Horus. *Ishi escapes the Aincrad Arena. *2MNSTRM, Snow, and Claire encounter Laughing Coffin. Luna is introduced. *Snow realizes Luna is his "friends-with-benefits" from a couple years ago. 29th *Misaki is killed by Kamui. *Ishi massacres 58 players. March 12th *Ishi awakens Corbenik. *Ishi awakens Blade Master's Creed. April 3rd *'Thorns Within the Heart events begins.' *Arkadios is to face the Black Rose Witch in an execution. 10th *Arkadios is defeated by the Black Rose Witch. *Announcement of the battle between Galant and the Black Rose Witch. 14th *Galant meets wit Naoto, who tells him the true story behid the Black Rose Witch. 17th *Galant faces the Black Rose Witch. *Galant summons Stardust Dragon as she summoned Black Rose Dragon. 20th *'Thorns Within the Heart event's end' June 11th *Gladiator recruits joins the Ludus in the prison *Galant is attacked by Arkadios, but Craxus saves him and kills his attacker July 17th *Galant faces Craxus in the test and defeats him, yet he is accpeted in the brotherhood. 4th *Craxus faces Auctus in the arena ad defeathim, earning the right to enter the brotherhood. 16th *Galant enters a berseker rage mode for the first time. *Galant faces 11 members of Laughing Coffin inside the prison, after they had been captured. *He kills three, but is captured by the guards and sent to the dungeon. 17th *Galant's 17th brithday August 8th *Yamato is killed by Ishi. *Ishi acquires Izanagi. 9th *Snow fights Laughing Coffin for Luna's sake *Snow proposes to Luna October 3rd *Anitonomy and Galant Fight together in the arena. 7th *Patronage from Kibaou to Ducard. 11th *Galant faces Eve on Kibaou's Games. He, reclutantly, kills her. 14th *Renia kills 60 players. *Ducard men, Aulux and Hikami capture Thinker 15th *Galant falls in a sort of "illness". 18th *Craxus defeats Adonexus instead of Galant. *Solcius is accused of capturing Thinker, by a scheme of Ducard and Hikami. He is senteced to execution ad-Gladium. *Galant "fiber" ends. *Galant discovers who trully Thinker and Aulux were, after several dreams and questining the latter. *Galant kills Aulux. 19th *Galant begins a revelion of Gladiators. 31st *The young infamous player killer Renia is killed by both Alvin and Spada after she captured Ruca and Cheryl. *The Eternal Sword is formed by Spada. November 7th *Luna stabs Snow. His secret was revealed. Unknown Laughing Coffin antagonist is revealed. *Snow is presumed dead *The leader of the Personal Assassination Guild, Yu is killed by Spada with the Eternal Sword, after Yu presumably killed Cheryl. *'Sword Art Online ends. Kirito defeats Heathcliff' 10th *Ishi and Asuka meet in real life and get engaged. 15th *Spada, Cheryl, Ruca and the other members of the Seekers of Truth reunite. *The Events of Sword Art Online Infinite end. December 15th *The events of Sword Art Online Infinite's second arc begins, Radiant Mythology 3.5 ReBurst is released with the AruCube. 2025 May 17th *'Events of Sword Art Online: Past of Ashes end.' 2026 July 19th *REDACTED is born. August 7th *'Events of Sword Art Online: New Aincrad Begin' 2032 November 6th *'Events of Sword Art Online: Clashing Blades end.' 2044 October 21st *'End War Online begins' November 15th *'Events of End War Online: Shattered Boundaries begin.' 7007 September 17st * Chrome Designer is born. Category:SAOF Community